BatsGiving
by QueenVictoria88
Summary: One Shot of the Batfamily during the holidays. Something big enough has come up to get Jason to return home for Thanks Giving. The only reason this is T is because there's cursing.


This is a one shot written on the basis that you know the history of these characters. There is no back story and it is intentional. This is a what if scenario involving the already establish Batfamily characters.

BatsGiving

Nightwing pulled up to the abandoned warehouse and hopped off his bike. He could see a small light was on from just the right angle on the street, but not visible if you didn't know to look for it. He slid gracefully through the boarded up front door. The cobwebs were thick by the entrance and then as he continued past the broken equipment to the back of the building they thinned out. He could hear music faintly playing from the direction of the only light in the building. He got to the door and there was the enchanting smell of wood burning. He slowly pushed the door back and walked into the room. It was warm from the fire. It took Nightwing a second of starring at it to realize it was a grill burning wood instead of coal. To his surprise it was warming the entire room comfortably. There was a mattress a few feet away with blankets unmade. In the other corner there was a sink with a small cabinet above and a short counter against the wall that had only a few dishes laying in the strainer. Next to the sink on the floor was a small mini fridge and then a trash can with a pile of pizza boxes stacked next to it. There was an old card table with one unstable wood chair for eating. The place was extremely tidy minus the blankets and pizza boxes. He could tell it had been the lunch room for the former warehouse. Everything screamed casual set up for a squatter except the fact that by the window, there was a large shelf unit covered in various weapons and ammo. The window itself had bars on it with a bullet proof as well as privacy screen. As Nightwing took stock of all the guns and explosives sitting on the shelf in perfect order, the person who organized it had a keen sense for categorizing weapons. All of a sudden Nightwing heard the cock of a gun and felt it pressed to the back of his head. He grinned and slowly raised his hands up.

"What do you want, Dick?" The voice asked annoyed.

Nightwing slowly turned around. "I was just wondering if you were hungry, but your pizza box collection says otherwise."

He didn't lower the gun, but instead moved it towards Dick's chest and stepped closer. "Try again, Dicktip."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes and slightly cocked his head as he grinned "I'm sorry. I forgot you were so sensitive. Should I have said Happy Thanksgiving, Jason?"

Jason grunted as he uncocked the gun and holstered it. He folded his arms. "Why are you here?"

"Alfred wants you at dinner, tonight." Dick turned back around as he continued talking. He went back to taking in Jason's arsenal. "I can't believe you're still living here. Thought the Outlaws would have a better set up by now."

Jason continued to stay in one spot. "All teamups don't have to live together in a conspicuous T to be successful."

"But you could have like, a real apartment."

"With nosy roommates like yourself? I'll pass."

Dick swirled around, "Ooo someone's been keeping tabs on his big brother?"

Jason scoffed. "You've never been hard to track; I'm surprised you're still alive with the trail you leave." he said and added more wood to the fire.

"Well I guess I haven't had to hide as much as you?"

Jason snapped his head towards Dick. "You wanted something from me? Or are you really here for Alfred's invitation, which I get for each holiday and ignore each holiday."

Nightwing took his domino mask off. "Todd, Alfred hasn't been feeling well. He's had today's meal catered and he wants you there."

"That makes one."

"Stop it, Ace likes you."

"Every dog likes me." He spit back. "What do you mean hasn't been feeling well? Like it's time to call a nurse or…"

Nightwing leaned up again the wall. "Like you should come to dinner tonight, at least for the rolls and ask him yourself."

Jason shuffled around some things on his table, silent for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear about Al, but I can't."

"Right, you're so busy here…" Nightwing folded his arm.

"Dick…"

"Selena's coming."

Jason's face crinkled in confusion "What the fuck?"

"Bruce wants everyone to be there because that's what Alfred requested. So he's having Selena come."

Jason stared his adopted brother down. Dick was a terrible liar and everything about this screamed bullshit, but at the same time, if he was telling the truth Jason's heart hurt at the thought of losing his first ever friend, Alfred. Always the care taker, the one who fixed his scraped knees, the one who made him soup when he was sick. Jason didn't know a better parent.

"So why did Alfred send you, not Bruce?"

"Alfred didn't send me, Bruce did. He assumed you wouldn't even see him." Jason chuckled and started nodding to that in agreement. "Jay. Babs, will be there, Stephanie, Cass, Damian even invited Raven."

"Who the fuck is Raven?"

"One powerful new little Titan. But the point is DAMIAN invited a girl…" Dick was hoping Jason's curiosity on seeing the demon child in his first interaction with a girl would be enticing enough. Since it certainly was the event everyone else was looking forward to.

"So what, you need a date?" His voice filled with sarcasm.

"You want to bring someone? Do it. Bruce was clear, full house for Alfred. No exceptions."

"Bruce barks and you answer." Nightwing went to respond but Jason continued. "Did I fall off a wagon and didn't notice?"

"What? This isn't some type of intervention. This is ALFRED. It's just a stupid dinner."

"It's a stupid dinner for you, Grayson. Do you even realize I haven't been over there for in… I don't know how long?"

"Bull. Alfred said you've snuck over for leftovers on multiple occasions."

"To see him mostly! But that's not the same thing and you know it." Jason was feeling more awkward the longer Dick was there, he kept searching for things around him to distract him. "And like you stayed away from Alfred when you and Bruce were on the outs."

Nightwing could sense his behavior so he kept his distance on the wall. "I know. I did it too. Which is why I know you should be there tonight"

Jason rolled his eyes and put his hand on his gun. "No. It's time for you to leave. You have about five seconds before I shoot you."

Nightwing let his anger show. "All he's done for you and you can't do this one thing?"

"Assassin." Jason pointed to himself as he said coldly as his excuse. He was too was getting fed up so he went over and opened his fridge for a beer. He didn't offer anything to Dick. "Mind's made up. Not going, so you can leave… now."

"Okay fine, I'll go, but don't think you can just show up out of nowhere during the funeral. It'd be insulting and I won't allow it." Nightwing even more angry, put his mask back on and went to leave.

"You shouldn't worry about that." He spat back.

"Asshole." he grunted.

"Nope. Assassin, Dick." he corrected

As Nightwing left he pulled a silver ball from his utility belt and threw it towards the grill. It exploded a shower of water putting the once burning fire out. Jason cursed and then quickly pulled his gun and fired two rounds at the door as it closed with Nightwing on the other side. The shots missed him, but the message was received.

The Manor

Selena was refreshing a drink for herself and Bruce at the drink cart while Bruce was signing the check for the caterer who had just finished dropping off the food. Tim was in the kitchen with Stephanie and they were transferring the food from the containers to the good china Alfred used on holidays. Cass and Damian were breaking down the boxes as Tim and Stephanie finished emptying them. Dick was setting the table with Barbara.

"So he's really not coming..?" Barbara asked as she folded a napkin.

"He said no. It should have been Bruce." Dick was following behind her placing silverware down.

"Jason doesn't miss unless he wants to, Dick. It would have put a damper on the whole evening if Bruce came back filled with bullet holes." They snickered at the truth.

Just then the four in the kitchen started coming out with the food and the doorbell rang. Damian quickly dropped the plate on the table and hurried towards the front door.

"One guess who that is." Tim commented in an antagonizing voice.

Bruce shot him a look. Damian was overly sensitive to the teasing about his _first date_ with a girl. He opened the door and sure enough Raven was there holding a bouquet of flowers and a pie.

"I didn't know what else to bring." She shrugged her shoulders.

Damian shook his head. "You didn't need to bring anything. Please come in."

"Raven, thank you for joining us." Bruce said smiling as she entered.

Everyone also greeted Raven. Damian like the perfect gentleman and miniature Bruce Wayne offered to take her coat. She gave it to him and proceeded to the table. Damian had no idea what to do with the coat. Barbara gave him a nod as to say the closet over there. He scrambled to get there before Raven could turn back and see anything had happened. As everyone else began to sit down to the table, Bruce cleared his throat.

"I will be right back with Alfred." He left the room and the two came back together.

Alfred sat at the other end of the table leaving he and Bruce at the heads. Their table was long enough to fit everyone. Bruce had it specially made and sent to the the house just for the holiday. There was still one open seat near the end next to Barbara, but the place wasn't set so it wasn't that noticeable. As they were all finally sitting Bruce stood again.

"I would like to thank each of you for joining us tonight. We are lucky to be brought together to celebrate the holiday by one of the best gentlemen I know. And to give thanks to the incredible, Alfred, with whom we would all be lost without." Bruce signaled everyone to raise their glass. Alfred nodded to Bruce. "To Alfred."

"To Alfred" everyone replied joyfully. Alfred smiled as they all drank.

Bruce nodded to his friend "Happy Thanks Giving. …And let's eat."

Halfway through the meal Alfred stood. "Would anyone like more ice?"

Mostly everyone stirred and mumbled with immediacy something to the effect of "I'll get it."

"No. No. please. I would like to stretch my legs."

Everyone declined and said they were fine on ice and Alfred went into the kitchen. He walked over to the freezer and opened the door and suddenly heard the door to the patio off the eating room slide open. Alfred paused. Then he slowly pulled his head around the door of the freezer and smiled.

"It's about time, Master Jason."

Jason cautiously entered. "I'm not late am I?"

"Not in the least."

Jason stood at 6'2 with a fit physique and even when out of the full Red Hood uniform still wore a leather jacket and cargo pants just with a plain black t-shirt. Even though he stood tall and tough by the door, Alfred still only saw the rough around the edges fourteen year old who came to live with them many years ago.

"What do you have there?" Alfred smiled at him with affection.

Jason walked over and handed it to him with a grin. "So." He said with hesitation. "Everyone's in there?"

Alfred opened the box and to his surprise he saw the tea biscuits he loved from London. "How did you?…"

Jason put his hand on Alfred's shoulder "I have my ways. Happy Holidays, Al."

Alfred grabbed Jason's arm and began to pull him forward "They're all waiting for you."

Before they could leave the kitchen together. Bruce entered with the intention of checking on what was taking Alfred so long. He froze as he walked through the door and saw Jason standing before him. A rush of emotion flooded Bruce's mind as this was the first time he was seeing Jason inside the Manor in years. So much had been left unsaid.

"Master Bruce, look who is just in time!" The jubilation was spilling from Alfred's voice with ease.

"Hi Bruce." Jason said flatly with a nod.

"Jason." Bruce said it with a slight lack of enthusiasm and he instantly wished had said it differently.

They continued to stand there staring at each other until Alfred cleared his throat breaking the choking silence.

"Jason, won't you please join us?" Bruce said shaking his head and opening the door to the dinning room.

The three walked into a room filled with on going discussions overlapping one another like a heavy trafficked intersection. As soon as Jason entered silence blanketed the room.

Dick immediately stood up. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Jason!" Barbara quickly followed with excitement. "Sit here, next to me."

Jason turned to Alfred his eyes narrowed. "You're fine aren't you? Feeling just fine."

Alfred pretended to cough *cough* "Now that you are here I am feeling much better."

"Well played friend, well played."

The End.


End file.
